


Secret

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Prostitution, Spanking, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a happily married man with a big secret. Jared is a hired Master ten years younger, but he knows exactly what Jensen needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

Jensen had a secret. One that he had kept for many years.  He was surprised that no one, not even his wife or his best friend, had ever guessed it.  But he was a genuinely shy, reserved, almost uptight guy who liked to be in control and never even got drunk, so for them to even imagine his ‘other life’ would be difficult.

He used a very discrete agency for his weekly sessions, always on a Wednesday night, the night his wife played squash and he ‘worked late’.  And it had never been a problem. He had let countless men fuck him and use him, ride him hard and humiliate him, and he had never felt anything for any of them. They were a means to an end. He loved his wife; he was not looking for anything more than a good fuck.

Then the agency sent a new guy. They said he was twenty-four but very experienced.  That was ten years younger than Jensen; usually he liked men around his age or older really, especially ones that looked like his boss, Jeffrey Dean Morgan.  Boy, if Jeff had been gay and shown the slightest interest, Jensen would have gladly knelt at his feet and been his bitch. He also liked men that were larger than him and, at just over six foot tall, there weren't many that were much taller, so more muscular was the usual alternative.

So when the door opened and he saw the tall, youthful guy standing there, he had a moment's disappointment. But as he looked at him, he realized that despite his youth, the man had a presence, a charisma that was almost tangible. He was also well-built, with broad shoulders and a slim waist that his tight black jeans and white shirt enhanced.

'I am your master tonight.' He announced, his voice was deep and masculine, making him sound older than he looked and Jensen liked his voice. Jensen sank to his knees in submission, unable to take his eyes off of His Master. He had long dark hair and piecing hazel eyes, and a full generous mouth that revealed dimples as he smiled at Jensen saying, 'Good boy.'

Jensen licked his lips and could already feel his dick hardening. He wanted to get out of his clothes right now but he awaited His Master's command.  The man did not speak, he just gazed at Jensen, then walked around him in a slow circle.

'Safe word.'' He said rubbing the back of Jensen's neck in a way that was possessive and controlling.

'Pudding.' Jensen managed to say, his voice raw and low. His Master gripped Jensen's neck tightly and Jensen knew what he had forgotten, what the man was waiting for. He swallowed and added the word 'Master.'

'Good boy. A very original choice.' His Master said, releasing Jensen's neck and, placing both hands in Jensen's broad shoulders, he bent down to whisper directly into Jensen's ear. 'But when you're choking on my cock, you won't be able to use it. And believe me, your fucking gorgeous lips and mouth are gonna be well-used tonight, boy.'

Jensen knew he was trembling, and that he had made a pathetic noise that was half sob, half whimper at the combination of His Master being so close to him and the filthy words he was saying. It was all the more intense because he was still behind Jensen, teasing him.

His Master laughed and massaged Jensen's shoulders. 'You're such a slut, aren't you? So fucking desperate. Your shoulders are real tense, boy.'

His Master reached down and pulled Jensen's t-shirt up. 'Arms up, good boy.' He pulled it off of Jensen and continued to massage his shoulders. 'Open your jeans, just enough to pull your cock out.' His Master whispered in his ear again.

Jensen did as instructed, but he was getting seriously pissed off at not being able to see His Master. 'Please...'

'Don't be so impatient.' His Master ran his hand around the front of Jensen's neck and squeezed, not hard enough to hurt him or choke him, but hard enough to remind him who was in control here. 'You're not paying by the hour, y'know.'

'M'sorry, master.' Jensen said as soon as his throat was released.

'Good boy. Now put your hands behind your back, wrists together.'

Jensen did so and His Master attached a padded cuff to his right wrist, then to his left wrist. Jensen closed his eyes and sighed at the familiarity of being cuffed, feeling grounded now and less anxious. This was what he wanted, what he needed and what he craved. He licked his lips and opened his eyes, only then aware that His Master was now standing in front of him.

His Master was smiling, but there was a predatory look in his eyes. Jensen had never seen eyes like his before; at first they had looked hazel, but they were a swirl of green, blue, brown and gold. Jensen licked his lips as he gazed into them. 'Fucking beautiful. Look at you, leaking already. You got me going too, boy.'

His Master lent down, lifting Jensen's chin up and kissing him tenderly. Jensen was surprised; not many of his 'escorts' liked to kiss and when they did it was part of the act. This felt like....no. Jensen shook his head. He was not going to read anything into this. It was just part of the guy’s modus operandi. His Master misread Jensen and pulled back, looking for a brief moment like he was hurt by Jensen's rejection.

'You don't like kissing, boy?' He growled, holding Jensen's chin.

'Yes...sorry....please....I like it.' Jensen muttered, unable to open is mouth fully. 'Please kiss me, master.'

'Hmm, perhaps I will later.' His Master smirked and winked at him. Shit! Jensen's dick was on full alert now, everything this man did was so fucking sexy and was affecting Jensen like none of his previous hook-ups ever had. 'Whoa, you really do like kissing, doncha boy?' His Master eyed Jensen's erection with amusement.

'Yes, master.' Jensen blushed, licking his dry lips again.

'Fuck, you little slut, looking all shy and wetting your fucking sinful lips!' His Master undid his own jeans and pushed them down, stepping out of them with an easy grace. Jensen's eyes were now glued to the massive dick swinging between the guy's legs, just inches from his face. Jensen loved to suck cock, but this was one of the biggest and, fucking hell, the prettiest he had ever seen. It was smooth, pale pink and stood up straight and proud. It was a thing of beauty.

'F-fucking hell.' Jensen breathed.

His Master laughed as he pulled off his shirt, revealing a toned chest and a flat stomach. He was fucking gorgeous. Jensen wanted to tell him but this was not that kind of situation. He closed the gap between them and ran his cock head over Jensen's cheeks and lips. 'You like my cock, boy? You can show me how much you like it.'

Jensen groaned and opened his mouth, his tongue reaching out to lick the tip of His Master's cock, tasting the salty pre-come and making the man groan. Jensen licked around the top and then ran his tongue all around the huge cock, wishing he could use his hands to manoeuvre it; also to give him more stability. His Master was on it though; he held his dick with one hand and Jensen's shoulder with the other.

'That's it boy, make it wet, lick it, yeah, that's right.' He shuddered as Jensen's tongue danced over his slit and he lurched forward; Jensen was ready and opened his mouth to take His Master inside.

Jensen's head was held in His Master's vice-like hand as he shoved his dick into Jensen, making him gag and cough. Jensen tried not to panic, gasping in air as His Master pulled out, only to shove back in again almost immediately. Jensen was helpless with his arms bound behind him and his legs trapped by his own jeans. He choked as His Master hit the back of his throat again and again. He felt like he was floating, he couldn't get enough air, then his mouth and throat were empty again and he took in huge gulps of air, heedless of the tears running down his face and the dribble running from his chin.

His Master was like a fucking machine, his stamina was incredible and he spent long minutes holding Jensen in a punishing grip, with Jensen choking, gagging, drooling, sobbing until finally he came; before Jensen could swallow, His Master had pulled out and was coating his already wet face with come.

Jensen's body was trembling, his chest hurt as he gasped, his knees were aching. And he was so fucking hard and so fucking turned on he could barely remember his own name. His Master was talking to him, stroking his sweaty face, and Jensen forced himself back to reality.

'You did real good, boy,' His Master was saying and he was lifting Jensen - what the fuck, how the hell was he lifting him? He was six-one and a hundred and eighty-five pounds for God's sake! - up onto his feet and guiding him over to the bed. 'Such a good little cock slut.' Jensen stumbled across the room, knowing that if His Master was not holding him, he would collapse to the floor. His dick was hard and his balls were trapped tight inside his jeans still. ‘Sit.’ Jensen let himself be turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. ‘Good. Now let’s sort you out.’

Jensen watched as His Master gracefully sunk to his knees, then grasped Jensen’s head in both hands and kissed him tenderly once more. Jensen realized he was still weeping silently and felt a blush of shame.  The hands holding his head moved down to his neck, then to his shoulders, finally caressing his bound and aching arms. The kiss continued, Jensen whimpering as he opened his lips and suckled on His Master’s tongue.

When they parted, they were both gasping and His Master smiled at him, wiping Jensen's tears away with his hands. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful. So lovely when you cry.’ Jensen blushed deeper and tried to blink away fresh tears. ‘No, don’t be ashamed. You need this, don’t you? You need someone else to take charge. You need to let go.’

‘M-master.’ Jensen wailed as his cock was stroked and his left nipple rubbed.  ‘Yes…need it…need you…oh God…’ Jensen struggled to keep upright as His Master moved his head down and started to lick and suck at his nipples. One hand still worked at Jensen’s already hard dick and the other snaked behind Jensen, resting across his back, keeping him from falling back onto his bound arms.

‘Mmm, so responsive.’ His Master murmured before continuing to tease each nipple, then he ran his tongue down Jensen’s flat stomach and across his hips, before stopping to grin up at him. ‘Christ, look at you. Never seen such fucking gorgeous eyes. And your mouth…shit. You’re gonna make me lose it.’ Jensen groaned, too turned on to form words, and willed the man to shut up and suck him.

‘Alright boy, I know what you need. It’s okay.’ He started to lick the tip of Jensen’s dick and Jensen felt his back arch and his balls tighten painfully. He whimpered in pain and His Master chuckled around his dick, making Jensen whimper in pleasure this time. Jensen knew the fucking bastard had trapped his balls in his jeans on purpose.

‘Hurts….’ He moaned, but his dick didn’t seem to mind and continued to harden and thrust into his Master’s mouth. Jensen closed his eyes and his hips moved of their own accord, forcing himself further inside His Master, who hummed and sucked, then drew back to take a breath before starting again, repeating the cycle of hurting bliss until Jensen felt like his balls were going to burst open and he came with an agonized scream as His Master swallowed him down.

Jensen collapsed onto his side, gasping and sobbing and was so relieved when he felt his jeans being opened up and removed that he almost passed out.

‘Hey, boy, you with me?’ His Master sounded concerned. He blinked up at him with a dopey smile and nodded. God, his balls hurt, but he couldn’t remember ever having had such an intense orgasm.

His Master laughed and gently rubbed his sore balls, making Jensen twitch and groan. ‘You’re okay, now roll onto your front. If I take the cuffs off will you be a good boy and keep your arms where I put them?’ He growled. Jensen nodded again and rolled onto his front. ‘Tell me boy.’

‘I’ll keep…keep m’arms where you…you put ‘em.’ He slurred. ‘M-master.’

‘Good boy.’ His Master slapped Jensen’s now exposed bottom hard, then released the cuffs and rubbed Jensen’s arms briskly. ‘You can stretch them out. Then I want you on your back, holding your legs apart at the knees, got me?’

‘Yes, master.’ Jensen murmured as he moved his aching arms and got into position. He felt like he was drunk or drugged, like he was moving underwater.

His Master stared down at him, his handsome face looked eager and feral. ‘Fuck. Such a good boy. Can’t wait to get my dick inside that pretty little hole.’ Jensen groaned at the thought and moved his hips almost unconsciously, making the man laugh. ‘Looks like you’re ready, you little cockslut.’

‘M’ready, master.’ Jensen whispered, wanting this man’s huge dick inside him more than anything he had ever wanted in his life.

‘Fuck, I wanted to go slow, tease you.’ His Master groaned as he ran his fingertip over Jensen’s twitching hole. ‘But you’re just too fucking lovely.’ He slid his finger into Jensen’s hole and Jensen cried out at the sudden pain, glad he had opened himself a little earlier and lubed his hole in preparation.  ‘You prepped yourself?’ He pulled his finger out and glared at Jensen.

‘Sorry, master.’ Jensen gasped, realizing he had made a mistake.

‘I can’t do anything about that right now.’ His Master looked annoyed. ‘Except this.’ He slapped Jensen’s ass hard, five quick slaps on each cheek, leaving Jensen panting, his ass hot and stinging. ‘Your hole is mine tonight, boy.’ He growled and slid two fingers inside this time, scissoring them as Jensen’s body went rigid and little half-grunts half- whimpers escaped from his mouth. Jensen would have felt ashamed at the needy noises he was making, but he was too turned on.

The fingers withdrew and Jensen blinked up at his master. The man was rolling a condom over his hard dick and smiled when he saw Jensen’s wide eyes taking in the sheer size of his dick. Jensen licked his lips and swallowed nervously.

His Master wasted no more time. He pushed Jensen’s thighs further apart and slid into Jensen, slow at first as Jensen’s tight hole opened for him, then faster, harder, his balls slapping against Jensen’s ass, his hands tightly holding his hips. Jensen made weird whimpering grunts as His Master plowed into him. His body rocked and his hips thrust up, trying to get his cock further inside him. His Master grinned as he lifted Jensen’s legs up onto his shoulders and lent down to kiss Jensen; at the new angle his cock seemed to reach further into Jensen, filling him, completing him, driving him crazy. Jensen’s hands moved up to His Master’s shoulders and he clung on like a drowning man.

Jensen came with a scream and His Master thrust a few more times before pulling out, whipping off the condom and coming all over Jensen’s stomach. Jensen lay gasping beneath him, then fingers were feeding come into his open mouth and he was lapping at them, sucking on them, over and over. Jensen was sure that somewhere between his orgasm and the finger-licking his brain had short-circuited. He was floating and falling and so fucking exhausted.

His Master chuckled and collapsed on the bed next to him; Jensen had just about enough energy to turn his head to look at him. There were things he wanted to say, needed to say, but his mouth wouldn’t work.

‘You okay there?’ His Master asked, his beautiful eyes crinkled at the corner in amusement.

‘F-fucked…’ Jensen grinned stupidly. ‘Tired….stay?’

‘Sorry, dude, this isn't an all-nighter, but I can stay until you’re settled. That okay?’ Jensen nodded, disappointed, although he knew he had to go home later, too. For the first time, he didn't want to. ‘Come here.’ His Master pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head.

Jensen felt relaxed and safe wrapped in His Masters arms. A stranger. He was lying in this fucking stranger’s arms and it was more real, more fulfilling than being with his wife, being with any of his other countless fucks.  He sighed and before sleep claimed him, he shifted to look up at His Master.

‘What’s your name?’ He whispered. ‘I-I’d like to see you again.’

‘Jared’ He smiled at Jensen, his dimples showing. He looked younger now, less intimidating.

‘Jared. That’s a good name.’ Jensen said.

'But I’m not good.' Jared grinned and slid his hand down to stroke Jensen’s limp cock. ‘And neither are you; I think I will have to punish you next time.’

Jensen’s cock twitched and he smiled happily. Next time. Oh yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
